


Beasts & Burdens: Aftermath

by lizandletdie



Series: Mantis TEA Thank You [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Beasts & Burdens, Nosty and Belle have settled into a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts & Burdens: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> FAITHOSHAUNTASY:  
> Beasts & Burderns 'verse: What's happening with them a year or two onwards?
> 
> ANONYMOUSNERDGIRL said:  
> B&B prompt: Nosty discovers an unexpected talent in the country.
> 
> THENAUGHTYSCANDALOUSSCORPIO said:  
> Congrats on the Best Author Win! :-) Now, I would love if you would write me some Nosty & Belle smut please! ;-)
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

It hadn’t surprised Belle too much when Nosty had bonded with the horse, who he still refused to call by its name.  He’d finally reluctantly began calling the dog ‘Copper’ after she pointed out he’d have an easier time convincing it to listen to him if it knew he was talking to it, but the horse was another matter.  She was a pretty brown mare with big eyes and a white stripe down her nose and her proper name was Lady, but Nosty called her ‘Horse.’  Lady loved Nosty more passionately than Belle had ever seen an animal love a person.  She made the happiest noises whenever he walked into the stables, nuzzling into his neck and practically begging him for his attention.

At first she’d thought it was funny, since Nosty initially didn’t seem to pay any real attention to the horse and, in fact, seemed to be a little annoyed at her constant attention to her.  That was when Belle started watching, though.  He was in the barn more often than he wasn’t during the day, and she’d started noticing him bringing apples out with him.

The day she caught him standing in the barn whispering little terms of endearment to the animal merely confirmed what she’d already begun to suspect — Nosty liked the horse, and the horse loved him.  He had a strange sort of quietness about him out here in the country, she had noticed.  He wasn’t on edge quite so much anymore, and it had calmed him being away from the city.  She was glad she’d made him come with her.

She wanted to say something, but he was so intent on the horse she didn’t want to startle either, so instead she simply came up next to him and stood there as he continued petting Lady and making little soothing noises.

"You’re very good with her," Belle finally said.  "She loves you."

He didn’t say anything, just gave her a strange look and a cocky little half-smile.

"She’d love anyone who brought her food," he said simply.  "Wouldn’tya, Horse?"

Lady neighed happily in response to his question and his stroking her nose.

"She loves you," Belle repeated, laying her head on his shoulder a little.  "Because you think to bring her food."

He didn’t say a word after that, so she tilted her head a bit so she could kiss the skin of his neck and revel in the feral little growl he let out at her attentions.  He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he loved feeling softness on him.  He loved little luxuries, too.

It only took a moment before he had her spun around and pinned with her back against the wall of the stable as he kissed her hard on the lips.  She vaguely heard Lady whinnying from her stall, but couldn’t keep her mind on much beyond Nosty’s hands working their way up her sweater, or the way the swell of his cock pressed into her belly.

She needed him like she needed air.

It was the work of a few minutes to have him out of his trousers (a necessary concession to country living) and her hand wrapped around his straining erection.  He groaned like she was killing him and worked his hands under her skirt and into her panties as his fingers plucked and teased the sensitive bud of her clit where it rested nestled in her curls.

"Nosty," she breathed his name and was answered with a moan she thought was meant to be a response.  "I want you.  Here, now.  Please."

It was all she had to say, and in a moment he had her lifted up onto a saddle sitting on a nearby mounting block and had her tights stripped off her and lost to god-only-knows where.

He was lined up with her in an instant, coating himself in her wetness before thrusting home.  She returned to her early attention of his neck, sucking and licking the sensitive skin as his hands held her hips in place for his thrusts, faster and faster.  She whimpered into his neck and he moved a hand to where they were joined, stroking her there until she came undone with a shout that probably spooked the horse.  He followed her not long after, thrusting deeper and deeper until he collapsed against her with a loud grunt.  She kissed his head softly and he nuzzled into her, not pulling away — never pulling away, never her Nosty, her love.


End file.
